The Fight (rewrite)
by nerdygirl123456
Summary: What will Lucy do when she finds out she has a deadly disease? She must fight to live and how will her family and friends support her?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys I've been thinking about this rewrite a lot and decided to completely change the format. I also have to give credit where credit is due Nina of Fairy Tail did bega for this story. I hope ya'll like it. Please review!!!! Its the only way i get feedback.**

 **Chapter 1**

"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! Are you sure you didn't mix my test results up with someone else's?" Asked the beautiful, hysterical blonde.

The tall serious black haired doctor shook his head. "I know this is tough news Mrs. Dragneel, but I have been a doctor long enough to know what I'm saying is true." He responded with slight arrogance.

The blonde - Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel - put her face in her hands. She couldn't believe it, but she knew he was telling the truth because she had seen 3 doctors in the last week and they had all said the same thing.

 **FLASHBACK**

It had all started about a month ago and she had just started doing missions again after taking about 6 months off. She was on a mission with Team Natsu and they were on their way back to Magnolia when she tripped getting onto the train platform. Lucy didn't think she fell that hard, but when she got home that night, she had a huge bruise on her thigh. Her tall husband was the first one to notice the bruise.

"Hey Luce, have you seen my red shirt?" Natsu yelled walking into the bedroom smiling a goofy grin and wearing only a pair of boxers. His spiky, pink hair stuck out as if being pulled by gravity. Lucy started to speak when Natsu interrupted her, "How in the hell did you get a bruise that big?" He says walking over to her.

Lucy who was laying on the bed asks, "What bruise?"

Natsu who is now sitting on the bed right beside her points to her left thigh and says, "That bruise."

She looked down and saw a purplish circle on her thigh the size of a tangerine. "I don't know Natsu, maybe it's from where I fell today." She replies.

He looks closer before saying skeptically, "Okay."

He gets off the bed and starts heading for the bathroom when she says, "Your shirt is on the couch."

He turns around and says, "I looked there!"

"Well look again, it might have gotten pushed under the cushions." She said as he runs off to find his shirt. She smiled in amusement. Natsu could be so dense, sometimes.

After that night things didn't get better, they got worse. Over the course of the next three weeks, she started to eat less, get tired often, bruise easily, have horrible headaches, bleeding gums, and she lost a lot of weight. One week after the symptoms started, Natsu began trying to get Lucy to go to the doctor. She could tell that he was really worried about her as Natsu hated going to the doctors and never wished anyone to suffer the same fate. He was never sick though which he thanked Mavis about as he never had to go to any doctors.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Lucy smiled as she thought about Natsu and the rest of her family. She didn't want to leave them alone but there was no doubt about it. She had AML also known as Acute Myeloid Leukemia. Now she had to face the music. She held her head up high and wiped the tears away as the doctor spoke again.

"Now Mrs. Dragneel I am going to set up an appointment for you to see an old colleague of mine, Dr. Martha Resnik, she specializes in helping people with leukemia. I'll have her office call you and let you know when your appointment will be. She can give you more information on the disease and tell you how bad your condition is. Now I'm going to go into the other room to get you some paperwork on AML and a print out of my diagnosis to show Martha."

Lucy nodded and watched him leave. How was she going to tell her family?


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two I really hope yall enjoy it and please review!!!!**

 **Chapter 2**

The exam room of the doctor's office was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Lucy sat there in thought as the minutes passed by like hours. Her mind flashed back to why she was here in the first place.

 **FLASHBACK**

It had been almost 3 weeks since her first symptom and Natsu was constantly telling her to see a doctor. One day, he almost forcefully dragged her to Porlyusica's, but halfway there he remembered she didn't see patients anymore. He didn't know why Lucy refused to go, but she had a valid reason even though she never told it to him. Fear. She was scared the doctor would tell her bad news.

On that particular night, Lucy was home alone with Nash while Natsu was still at the guild discussing his latest destruction bill with Gramps. Nash is the 7 month old son of Lucy and Natsu. He's small for his age, but had chubby cheeks and Natsu's small beady black eyes. On the top of his head he has a few golden orange hairs popping up.

Lucy was almost finished rocking him to sleep when Natsu came through the door and headed straight for the shower. Lucy stood up to walk over to the crib to put Nash down and was halfway there when her knees buckled. Luckily Natsu was just passing by the room and happened to see her fall out of the corner of his eye. He ran as fast as he could and barely caught his wife before her head hit the floor. Nash was still snug in her arms and had woken up from the sudden movement and began to cry. Natsu removed Nash from Lucy's arms and grabbed his pacifier out of the crib and gave it to him before setting him down in the crib. Next, Natsu walked over to Lucy who had pushed herself up into a sitting position, but looked like she was pain. Natsu picked his wife up bridal style and carried her down the hall to their room. After he set her down on the bed, he closed the door and looked into her eyes.

"Luce, I don't care what excuse you're going to give me this time, but tomorrow you are going to the doctor and I'm not taking no for an answer. I know you didn't mean it, but you could have seriously hurt yourself or even Nash!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to drop him, but all of a sudden I just felt so weak and now I have a killer headache."

She grabbed some medicine off the bedside table and Natsu brought her some water from the bathroom. She took the medicine and laid back down. Just as Natsu started to leave, she grabbed a tissue from the night stand to blow her nose. Natsu started to speak again as he opened the door, but when she blew her nose she started to dye the Kleenex red.

"Luce, is your nose bleeding?" Natsu asked worriedly.

Lucy looked at the tissue in disbelief when Natsu spoke. "I'm going to put Nash down. You should rest, but mark my words your going to the doctor tomorrow." Natsu stated.

That night Lucy slept horribly, she got maybe 3 to 4 hours that night. She spent the whole night worrying about what the doctor might say. Call it intuition, but she had a feeling that this wasn't just a simple illness like the flu.

The next morning, her family headed to the guild to drop Nash off with Levy, but when they got there, Natsu was pulled into Gramps' office. Lucy sat down beside Levy and waited. Ten minutes later, Natsu sulked down the stairs and walked over to his wife.

"I've got to go on a 5 day mission. Let me know what the doctor says and let Nash stay with Levy or Laxus until I get back." Natsu says.

"I can keep Nash." Lucy stated, slightly offended.

Natsu sighs, "I know you can Luce, but what if something happens like last night?"

Lucy frowns. "Ok, I'll ask Levy to keep him, but first I need to go to my doctors appointment."

Natsu pulls Lucy in for a kiss. It only lasts a few seconds and then he pulls away and says, "I love you Luce and I'll be home in a few days."

"I love you too Natsu. See you in a few days." Lucy smiled as she walks out of the guild.

She gets to the small doctor's office 10 minutes before her appointment. She had just sat down when the nurse called her back.

The doctor took a urinalysis and did some blood work.

Lucy sat in the sterile room, her mind jumping all over the place wondering what was wrong with her. Suddenly, the doctor - a short brunette woman - came in and gave her a sympathetic look before saying, "Mrs. Dragneel, I have examined your test results and have concluded you have Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Lucy was brought back to the present by a slamming door. She looked up to see the doctor holding a tan manilla folder. "Inside this folder is information on your condition and an official diagnostic report for Dr. Resnik. I have also wrote you two prescriptions, one is a pain killer for the headaches and the second is an iron pill."

He handed Lucy the folder and walked toward the door. He gave her one more pitying look before leaving. "Good luck Mrs. Dragneel."

Lucy gathered her composure and left the office, unsure of her future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Lucy was leaving, her phone began to ring. She ignored it. It rang a second time as she shut the door to her car. She sighed in frustration. The only thing Lucy really wanted to do was go back home and cuddle with Nash as she awaited the arrival of her husband. Lucy put the folder in her glove box before digging the annoying machine out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and groaned as she realised who it was. Why couldn't she just be left alone?

"Hello." She said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Lucy, everything ok? What did the doctor say?" Laxus asked, worriedly.

She thought for a minute. What should she say?

"Everything's fine. I'm just frustrated that this doctor was able to pinpoint that the problem has to do with my immune system, but he is sending me to a specialist to find out my actual condition that's causing all of the symptoms."

Laxus sighed, "Well, I know you're tired of seeing doctors, but maybe this specialist will find out what's really wrong."

"Yeah, hopefully. So how is my little man?" She asked trying to change the subject, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"He's fine. Oh and Natsu texted me this morning. He told me to tell you that he will be back home by tonight."

She started to panic slightly, but she couldn't let Laxus notice so she took inhaled deeply and responded. "Thanks for telling me. Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Lucy, wait! Are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yes, Laxus. I'm fine, I promise." She said hoping she had convinced him.

"Okay then, see you later."

"See you later, Laxus." Then he hung up and she lost it. All the tears she didn't know she was holding in came rushing out. She hated lying to anybody especially the people close to her. Laxus was technically her cousin, but they had a sibling-like relationship. He was a year older than her. Their moms were sisters and both of them had died. Lucy was 8 when her mom passed and Laxus was 10 when his passed. When Lucy ran away from home at 14, she moved in with him and his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar.

She composed herself and was about to pull out of the parking lot when her phone rang again.

This time she didn't even check the caller ID and just picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm calling about a Lucy Dragneel?" A feminine voice spoke.

"This is she. How can I help you?" Responded Lucy, hesitantly.

"This is Dr. Resnik's office, an appointment has been set up for you tomorrow at 3 pm. Can you confirm that you will be at this appointment?"

'Wow,' Lucy thought. She hadn't expected an appointment this soon. "Yes, but where is your office located?" She questioned.

"Onibus. Now Mrs. Dragneel, Dr. Resnik also needs you to have two tests performed tomorrow before the appointment. You are to report to the Onibus Regional Hospital at 1 pm in the Cancer Research Ward on the third floor." said the voice.

"What kind of tests?" Asked Lucy, sceptically.

"A bone marrow aspiration and a bone marrow biopsy. You also cannot drive after the test." answered the voice.

"I can't drive!!" She exclaimed.

"No, you can't. See you tomorrow."

"Wait-"

The Lady had hung up.

Lucy sighed again. Onibus was an hour from here. She could take the train but it would cost more than driving and she had a feeling money would get tight soon. So if she wasn't going to take the train then she would have to take someone with her, but who? She thought about it for a second before smiling. She knew exactly who to ask.

She opened her text messages and sent a message.

 **CelestialGirl** _Hey, I'm feeling a little tired. Can you pick up Nash from Laxus and Mira?_

A reply came in a minute later.

 **ScriptReader:** _Sure, you want me to keep him for a little while?_

 **CelestialGirl:** _No, just bring him to the house. I'll be there in about 15 minutes._

 **ScriptReader:** _You sure? I know you've been having trouble sleeping. I can keep him if you need to take a nap._

 **CelestialGirl:** _No, it's fine. I have something I need to talk to you about anyways._

 **ScriptReader:** _Alright._

Lucy started to put her phone away when it dinged again.

 **ScriptReader:** _Hey, I forgot to ask what did the doctor say?_

Lucy thought a second before typing her reply.

 **CelestialGirl:** _I'll tell you when you get to the house._

 **ScriptReader:** _Ok, see you in about a half an hour._

Lucy drove to her house in complete silence. What was she going to say?

 **Alright there it is guys chapter 3 I hope yall enjoy it. Also I love feedback from my readers so please review!!!! I always respond!!! Follow and favorite!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy was sitting on her couch with the manilla folder she had got from the doctor laying on the coffee table. The silence helped her mind to wander and she thought back to when she first found out she had AML.

 **FLASHBACK**

Suddenly the doctor - a short brunette woman - came in and gave her a sympathetic look before saying, "Mrs. Dragneel, I have examined your test results and have concluded you do indeed have Acute Myeloid Leukemia." Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"You're lying." she stated confidently.

The woman's eyes softened and she shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm really sorry."

Lucy glared at the woman and without another word stormed out of the office. She couldn't believe the audacity of that doctor to misdiagnose her with something as serious as cancer.

Lucy told everyone that the doctor didn't know what was wrong and was sending her to a different doctor. Nash spent the night with Laxus and Mira and the next morning Lucy went to a walk-in clinic.

They ran the same tests as the day before and the doctor gave her the same news, but Lucy was scared to face the truth so after hearing the news she ran from the office in tears.

She had then decided to call the office of the best doctor in Magnolia - Dr. Mark Slater - and make an appointment for three days later. If anyone could diagnose her correctly, it was him. During this whole ordeal, Nash stayed with Laxus because both Natsu and Lucy had agreed she didn't need the additional stress.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Lucy was shaken from her thoughts by a knock at the door. When answering the door, she was greeted by the friendly face of her son and her best friend: Levy Redfox. Levy was a short, petite woman with azure hair. She was commonly mistaken for a child in public places which constantly aggravates her.

"Hey Lev," said Lucy taking her son out of her best friend's arms and placing him in his playpen.

"Hi Lu." She replied, walking into the house.

She sat down beside Levy on the couch. They sat there in awkward silence for almost 5 minutes before Levy broke it. "Lucy, what did the doctor say?"

This was the moment she had been dreading. Lucy stared at the floor as she started to speak. "Levy…"

"Lucy what's wrong?" Levy asked worriedly.

Lucy picked the folder up from the coffee table and pulled out the diagnostic report holding it in her lap and still avoiding Levy's gaze.

"I've been lying to everyone for the last few days." Lucy confesses. Levy's eyes widened in surprise, but she doesn't interrupt so Lucy continued. "I told everyone that the doctors didn't know what was wrong with me, but they did. It just took me a while to accept it."

Levy hesitates, wondering if she really wants to know if it was so bad that Lucy thought lying was better than the truth, but Levy knew she had to ask. "What was their diagnosis, Lu?" She asked nervously.

Lucy didn't want to say. The pain was still too fresh. So she handed Levy the report and watched as she began to read. When Levy got to the second paragraph, her eyes almost bulged out of her head and she dropped the paper. She looked at Lucy with tears forming in her eyes.

Lucy tried to look away, but Levy pulled her into a hug before she could.

They hugged for what seemed like hours until Nash began to cry.

Lucy got up and walked over to her child silently. After changing Nash's diaper, she put him back in the playpen and sat back down on the couch with Levy.

"Lucy you are one of the strongest people I know. You have been through so much. I know you can beat this too." Said Levy.

Lucy smiled at Levy's kind words. "Thanks Levy."

"I'm assuming no one else knows?" Levy questions.

Lucy nodded. "I actually was wondering if you would drive me to Onibus tomorrow. I have an appointment with a Cancer Doctor at 3 and some tests at the hospital at 1. The doctor says I won't be allowed to drive for a few hours after that."

"Of course I will Lucy." Levy says, smiling encouragingly.

"Thank you Levy."

"You're welcome." She replies. "So, when are you gonna tell Natsu?"

"I don't know" replies Lucy, unsurely. "Maybe after the appointment tomorrow."

"Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know. I have to go home, but I'll pick you up around 11:30 tomorrow." Levy tells her.

Lucy hugs her best friend. "Thanks again Levy. See you later."

"See you later, Lucy," Levy smiles sadly as she leaves.

Lucy walks over and picks Nash out his playpen. He looks at his mom and giggles. She smiles bitterly and wonders.

 _Will I be around to watch him grow up?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lucy had just put Nash down for the night when she heard the lock on the front door click. The door slowly opened and Lucy's beloved husband walked through, slightly roughed up from the mission. She walked over and sat down on the couch beside Natsu. He looked dirty and smelled like sweat and grime, but at the moment she didn't care. She had had a tough day and she needed his comfort.

He nudged her to move away for a second after he had taken his shoes off. She stood up, slightly annoyed when suddenly he pulled her down into his lap. He had asked her to move so they could cuddle on the couch. Lucy smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She relaxed as Natsu began stroking her hair.

"How did it go at the doctor today?" He asked.

She sighed. "Their sending me to an immune system specialist."

"Well, I'm gonna go with you." He states, matter-of-factly.

Lucy tried to hide the panic in her voice as she hesitantly spoke. "Natsu... The doctor is in Onibus."

"ONIBUS! That's an hour away." He exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I know that Natsu, but you didn't let me finish. Before my appointment, they want to do some tests. I'm scheduled to be at Onibus Regional Hospital at 1 pm. Levy is going to go with me because I won't be able to drive after the tests. She is going to pick me up at 12:00 tomorrow." she said.

"Y'know, maybe I should go with you instead of Levy." He said.

She sighed. There was nothing in the world she wouldn't want more but she couldn't let him go. Then he would know and she could not let that happen. "No Natsu, I'm fine. Probably just got something minor that's unknown. Plus, you can't drive a car." She giggled.

"I can! I just have to take those nasty pills I hate." He complained.

She smiled softly by how thoughtful he was. He was willing to do something he hated to be there for her.

"Natsu, I already asked Levy. It's not that serious and if it was, the doctor would have told me." She explained, hoping he would agree.

"Ok, well I guess, Nash and I will spend the day together," Natsu sighed, "And you better tell me how it goes." He demands.

"I will." Lucy answered, reassuringly.

Lucy woke up the next morning in her and Natsu's king sized bed. She didn't remember falling asleep here but she was pretty sure that Natsu carried her to bed after she fell asleep on the couch.

She checked the clock to see that it was 9 am. She sighed before getting out of bed and changing into her most comfortable pair of jeans and a quarter-sleeve fluffy, light pink sweater. She stepped out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen where she saw an omelet on a plate and a note. She smiled as she began reading the note written in sloppy handwriting.

 _Hey Luce,_ _Sorry I didn't wake you. Thought you could use the extra sleep. Nash and I are gonna spend the day together, maybe go to the park and stuff. I hope your appointment goes well. Please keep me updated. I love you._ _Your Faithful (and Handsome) husband,_ _Natsu._

Lucy giggled as she put the note down and picked up the plate. Her husband was always so sweet. She ate her breakfast on the couch and then finished getting ready for her appointment. The closer the time got to her appointment, the more her anxiety increased. She was nervous about what the doctor would say however, she was more nervous about how much her treatments would cost. Lucy's mind wandered to a few months ago.

 **FLASHBACK**

Lucy had just got back from Nash's third doctor's appointment of the month. She put him down in the crib and fell onto the couch beside Natsu.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked, knowing something was bothering his wife. She only flopped onto the couch when she was frustrated or upset. Lucy sighed as she turned to look at him.

"This is Nash's third doctor's appointment this month!"

"So…" He said confused.

"So! Natsu, I know you don't pay much attention to the bank statements, but I do. We can't keep affording all these appointments!" She explained.

"But doesn't he need all these appointments?" He asked.

"Yeah, he does." She sighed.

Natsu sighed as well. He tried to think for a second which was something he rarely did. Lucy started to get up when he spoke again. "Luce, I got an idea. Why don't we get him health insurance?" Natsu said.

She sighed again. "We can't afford it…"

Natsu exhaled in frustration before Lucy spoke again. "Natsu, you know I don't go to the doctor much. Why don't we just drop my insurance and take out a policy in Nash's name?"

"That actually sounds good but are you sure?." He asked.

She smiles. "I'm sure. I rarely get sick, anyway. Ok, I'll call the insurance company tomorrow."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Lucy started to regret that decision now. They hadn't told anyone that they canceled her insurance either. She was brought from her thoughts by a knock on the door. When she checked her watch and realized it was 12:05, she got up and quickly went to the door to greet Levy.

"Sorry, I'm late Lu," said the blunette.

"It's fine Lev," Lucy reassured her friend as she got into the car.

Levy started her car before turning to Lucy, "Are you nervous, Lucy?"

"Yeah," said Lucy absentmindedly.

"Lu, I'm sure your condition isn't that bad," Levy said hopefully.

Lucy was thinking the exact opposite. She was sure of it when she got the call from the doctor. I mean, what other reason would they rush to get her in? They were almost halfway when Lucy broke the comfortable silence.

"Levy."

"Yes Lu?"

"At the oncologist, maybe you should stay in the waiting room. I wanna face this alone." Lucy said. She didn't want Levy to see her break... again.

Levy could hear the hurt and nervousness in Lucy's voice. "You sure?" Lucy nodded while they were at a red light.

"Ok," said Levy, sad for her friend. They drove mostly in comfortable silence. Nobody was really in a mood to talk, both girls were worried about this visit.

When they got to the hospital, it was 12:50. Lucy and Levy ran inside and hurried to get to the third floor. They made it just in time and ran down the hallway until they came to the small waiting room at the end.

Lucy walked up to the receptionist desk on the right where a short, old, fat woman with big, circular framed, wire glasses sat. Her stringy, gray-haired bun stood straight on the top of her head. The nameplate on her desk read _Gladys_.

Levy sat down while Lucy was at the desk. "Hi, my name is Lucy Dragneel and I have an appointment at 1." Said Lucy nervously.

Gladys looked up from her computer and said in a raspy voice, "They they will be with you shortly." Lucy was confused because she never hit any buttons, but she went and sat down. She nervously sat beside Levy and waited.

Ten minutes later, a tall brown haired man in a blue scrubs came out from the back wall.

"Lucy Dragneel, it's your turn."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please follow and favorite. If you really enjoyed the story or have ideas for future chapters please let me know. I love to read you guy's reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucy gulped in fear, but got up and followed the man down a long hallway. He took Lucy to a small, sterile doctor's office room. On the bed was a hospital gown.

"Please change into the gown and I will be back in a few minutes." As Lucy changed, her mind raced. She was so scared. Five minutes later, the mysterious doctor came back.

"I'm Dr. Davis, and I will be performing your tests. Today, we will be doing a bone marrow aspiration and a bone marrow biopsy. All I'm going to do is insert some needles into your skin and take out some bone marrow and tissue from your lower hip. Now, let's check your blood pressure and heart rate." He grabbed a pulse oximeter and a blood pressure cuff from the counter and put them on her. He left the monitors hooked up as he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a tray of surgical looking tools. He laid them down on a metal table beside the bed and said, "You can lay on your stomach or sit on your side. As soon as you do, we can begin." Lucy laid on her stomach and felt the doctor adjust her gown and rub something on her hip, probably a cleaning solution. She hissed as she felt a slight sting in her hip before he spoke, "This is numbing medicine."

After the stinging stopped, she felt a little bit of pain where another needle was stuck into her hip, but it only lasted a few minutes. Then, she felt him remove the needle.

"Ok, Mrs. Dragneel, this is the big one." Said the doctor before he stuck a bigger needle into her hip. It hurt more than the first one and she clenched her hands.

Three minutes later, it was over.

The doctor covered the spot with a bandaid before speaking to her. "Alright Mrs. Dragneel, we also have to take a blood sample. A nurse will be in here in a second and then you are free to go. Just remember, you are not to do anything strenuous including driving."

She nodded as she left the room. Three minutes later a mute nurse came in. She just took the blood sample and then left. Afterwards, she found Levy in the waiting room playing on her phone. She tapped her best friend on her arm and together they headed to the car. It was only 1:45 so they decided to just drive around. As the clock ticked forward, Lucy felt more and more dread for the appointment with Dr. Resnik.

At about 2:45, they drove back to the hospital, however, this time they kept driving. They drove to a little building behind the hospital with a sign that read:

 _Dr. Martha Resnik, Oncologist._

It was 2:53 when they walked in the door. It was quiet and not many people were there. The waiting room was small and the room was a square. If you stood in the middle and looked back, there was the door; turn to the right, a reception desk; the front, a door to the bathroom and a TV on the wall, the left wall had one door. She walked to the reception desk and signed in. Behind the counter sat a purple-haired short woman. The receptionist handed her a packet without saying a word.

She sat down in the waiting room beside Levy and filled out the packet.

Ten minutes later, she handed the packet to the receptionist. Lucy also took the diagnosis report from the other doctor and asked, "This is a diagnosis report from my doctor. Do you need it?"

The receptionist snatched the form and said, "I'll put it in your records for the doctor to see."

Lucy sat back down and a few minutes later, a red haired nurse appeared at the left door, "Lucy Dragneel."

Lucy gathered her things and got up. She was halfway to the door when she realized she needed Levy. Lucy didn't want to embarrass Levy, who was staring at her phone, but she had to get her attention. So, she walked back over and grabbed her hand and dragged a wide-eyed Levy with her. The nurse led them to an open area where they took vitals. After taking her weight, temperature, blood pressure and heart rate, the pair were led to a small exam room. Levy sat in a chair while Lucy sat on the bed. The nurse shut the door saying, "Dr. Resnik will see you shortly."

Once the door was shut, Levy looked at her and said, "Why did you drag me back here? I thought you wanted to do this alone."

"Because I need you, Levy I can't do this alone. I'm scared." Lucy's eyes began to water as she talked.

"It's okay Lucy." Levy said as she started to get up but the door began to open. Lucy quickly wiped her eyes, then looked as Dr. Resnik shut the door.

She was tall and dark-skinned, she had long straight black hair and brown eyes. Her face was slender and she was skinny.

"Hi I'm Dr. Resnik, you must be Lucy Dragneel." She said looking at Lucy. Lucy nodded and the doctor shook her hand. She felt instantly better with the energy that the sweet-hearted doctor brought with her.

Then the doctor looked at Levy, "This is my best friend, Levy Redfox."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Redfox." Dr. Resick smiled as she shook Levy's hand.

"Ok Mrs. Dragneel, let's get down to business. Do you know what Acute Myeloid Leukemia is?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Well Mrs. Dragneel, Acute Myeloid Leukemia or AML occurs when primitive blood-forming cells called Myeloblasts reproduce without developing into normal blood cells. Immature Myeloblasts crowd the bone marrow and interfere with the production of normal blood cells. This leads to Anemia, a condition in which a person does not have enough red blood cells. It can also lead to bleeding and bruising - due to a lack of blood platelets, which help the blood to clot - and frequent infections - due to a lack of protective white blood cells. Now, after reviewing all your tests, I can certify that you have AML. AML doesn't depend on how far the disease has advanced but on the person's condition. With Acute Myeloid Leukemia, treatment generally depends on the person's age and overall health. It also depends on your blood cell counts. Now your case is pretty serious, and from my expert opinion, without any treatment you will die in less than a year, but with treatment, you have a much better chance. I want to start you on chemotherapy as soon as possible. Now I know you live in Magnolia and I do have patients in Magnolia, I usually visit once a week. Now, I'm going to contact Dr. Landers, he works at Magnolia General Hospital. He oversees the care of all my patients that live in Magnolia. You are to meet with him on Monday at 9 am in the Cancer Treatment Facility. I have already arrange the appointment. Do either of you have any questions?"

"How will chemotherapy affect me?" Lucy asked, biting her lip.

"Well it's different for everyone, but you will most likely lose your hair and it can make you vomit and feel weak." Said the doctor.

"Will I start treatment on Monday?"

"No, you will have a consultation about the treatment first. And you will start treatment on Wednesday."

"How much will this cost? I don't have insurance." Lucy said.

"Around $50,000" said the doctor sadly.

"What are my chances of surviving without treatment?" Lucy asked.

"20%"

"How long would I have?" Lucy questioned, getting more anxious by the minute.

"Less than a year. Do either of you have anymore questions?"

They both shook their heads and Dr. Resnik smiled sadly, "Well it was nice meeting you both and I wish you the best of the luck Mrs. Dragneel. Stop at the desk and the nurse will get you some paperwork about the treatments."

"Thank you," said Lucy.

They picked up the paperwork and headed to the car. Once they were back inside Levy looked at Lucy unsurely. "Lu, I thought you had insurance?"

Lucy who was deep in thought didn't want to talk so she rudley said, "I don't wanna talk about Levy." She knew she would regret being rude to Levy, but right then she didn't care.

Levy sighed and they drove in silence. They stopped to get food in Onibus, but after that, Lucy turned her phone on silent and started reading her paperwork. Halfway home, Levy's phone started ringing,

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Levy, it's Natsu. Can I talk to Lucy?"

Lucy who could hear Levy looked at her and shook her head slightly. "Sorry Natsu, she's asleep." Levy lied. Lucy silently thanked Levy who glared at her.

"Oh well, how did it go? What did the doctor say?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Lucy wouldn't let me go back with her."

Natsu sighed, "Okay, thanks Levy."

"You're welcome Natsu. Sorry I can't be of more help."

"You have been a great help. I'll talk to you later, Levy."

"Bye Natsu."

As soon as Levy hung up, she pulled over. "Okay Lucy, What's wrong? Talk to me."

Lucy sighed and stared at Levy. "We got rid of my insurance 4 months ago because we were having trouble paying Nash's doctor bills. I'm scared about what's gonna happen and how we will be able to pay for it. That's what's wrong." Lucy stated.

"The guild can-" Levy started.

"No Levy. We don't want handouts, we will handle it. Thanks anyways." Levy sighed and drove the rest of the way home. When she parked in front of Lucy's at 6:40, Levy smiled reassuringly, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Lucy thanked her as she got out. She took a deep breath and walked inside her house.

What she would say?

 **Ok I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to explain some of the medical terms used in the chapter because most of you probably don't know what they are.** **Bone marrow- A soft fatty substance in the cavities of bones, in which blood cells are produced.** **Bone marrow biopsy- A type of test used to diagnose leukemia. Is usually done in conjunction with a bone marrow aspiration. Consists of a needle that is used to remove tissue.** **Bone marrow aspiration- A type of test used to diagnose leukemia. Is usually done in conjunction with a bone marrow biopsy. Consists of a small needle used to remove liquid bone marrow.** **I hope these explanations help you understand the chapter and please follow, favorite, and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys here is the next chapter. I hope yall enjoy it and please let me know whta you think. I love to hear from my readers and I always respond. Remember to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Chapter 7**

Lucy opened the door and walked into the house. Natsu was on the couch with his back to her talking to someone on the phone. She quietly shut the door and listened.

"I don't know, I think she is listening at the door. Yeah, I'll tell her, okay. Thanks for calling. Bye Laxus."

Natsu turned around and asked her, "Why didn't you answer anyone's phone calls?"

"I put my phone on silent so I could sleep," she explained. She set her purse down onto the coffee table and took out two things: her phone and the paperwork from the doctor. She checked her phone to see 17 missed calls and 37 texts.

Natsu started to speak when she spoke up, "Give me a few minutes to wake up and then we'll talk. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Laxus said to call him tonight and let him know what the doctor said." Natsu told her as she walked away.

She stopped dead in her tracks and said hesitantly, "I'll tell him tomorrow."

Then she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, setting her paperwork down. She silently cried into her hands, so thankful she didn't wear makeup today.

A few minutes later, she regained her composure and grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge. She popped the top and drank a sip to help ease her nerves. She took the beer and paperwork and walked into the living room. Lucy sat down on the couch beside Natsu setting the beer on the coffee table. They usually didn't drink, but this occasion called for a little liquid courage.

Natsu stared at the beer and the way he looked at Lucy told her that he was more worried than before. "Nash in bed?" She asked.

He nodded quietly.

She took another sip of beer, sighed and spoke, "Natsu I have AML."

"What's AML?" He asked shakily.

She took another sip of the beer before handing it to him. She looked at the floor and said, "Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

Natsu put the beer down on the coffee table because his hand was shaking so bad. It didn't take a genius to know that Natsu was terrified. Why did this have to happen to his Lucy? He wanted to close his eyes, hoping it was a dream but he knew it wasn't. He could see her breaking down so without speaking, he took Lucy into his arms and held her as she cried. He wanted to cry too, but he held back the tears. He had to be strong for her. He held her for what seemed like hours.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu and wiped her eyes. She couldn't look at Natsu, "I can't get treatment."

"Why not?!" He exclaimed quietly so he wouldn't wake Nash.

"We can't afford it. I have a 20% chance without it, but it's $50,000 and I don't have insurance anymore," she said.

"You are gonna get treatment… we will find the money, I'll take more jobs, look into getting you more insurance. I can't lose you Lucy." He was crying now, he never cried, but the thought of losing her forever terrified him. "I need you, Nash needs you, the guild needs you, we all need you." He said and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. It wasn't going to be easy.

"But Natsu, what about the bills? We can barely pay the mortgage." cried Lucy.

"I know, but you have to get treatment. _Nothing_ is more important to me than you and Nash. Even if we can't pay the bills and we lose everything, we will get through it." said Natsu as he dried hs eyes and focused on her. He had to be strong for her.

"But what if we lose the house?"

"Then we lose the house! We have great friends, we will move in with someone. Stay at the guild, we will be ok."

He pulled back and held her where she was looking directly at him. "We will go to the bank tomorrow and try to get a loan, but we will pay for it, ok?"

"Natsu, I don't want to die." She fell into his arms and cried. He kissed the top of her head, silently.

Natsu looked Lucy right in the eyes and said, "Lucy you're not gonna die and I'll be there every step of the way. I'll always be your shoulder to cry on, okay, so just trust me, you will make it through this. We both will."

She nodded and fell back into his arms, he held her as she cried and knew there was nothing he could do, but watch her let it out. He fought within himself to keep from crying but he knew he had to keep fighting until Lucy fell asleep. Finally - _Finally_ \- he let the floodgates open once he realized she had fallen asleep onto his shoulder after crying for over an hour. Her heart was breaking and he hoped he had the strength to glue it back together. He was used to fighting his friends' battles so they didn't have to suffer, but this was one battle he couldn't fight for her yet he wished he could. _Why did life had to be so hard?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Natsu cried for what seemed like an hour before trying to calm himself down. Twenty minutes later, he looked down at Lucy and smiled. She was so beautiful and he couldn't lose her. He gently picked her up and carried her to bed. He almost started to change after tucking her in but his phone started to ring. He scrambled to answer, checking that it didn't wake her. He smiled realizing she was still asleep and then focused his attention onto his phone. He stepped into the hall and headed for the living room. Natsu hoped he didn't sound depressed.

"Hello."

"Hey, you ok Flame Head?" asked Gray.

"I'm fine, Popsicle Breath. What do you want?" Natsu snapped not caring if he sounded harsh.

"Geez, Flame Brain! Calm down. I just wanted to check on Lucy." Gray defended himself, "everyone's worried about her and she isn't answering calls. Plus I know you're probably worried sick."

Natsu was glad Gray wanted to check on Lucy, but he couldn't tell him… Not yet, Anyways. Not until Lucy was ready.

"She's fine Gray and so am I. Luce was tired when she got home and went to bed."

Gray sighed. "Well, did she tell you what the doctor said?" Natsu knew he wasn't very smart but he said the first thing he thought of that might seem believable. "Yeah, but it's no big news. She has an infection."

"What kind of infection?" Questioned Gray suspiciously. He can tell something is bothering Natsu. He knows he's hiding something.

"I don't remember Gray. She didn't say too much. She was too tired." Natsu said trying to sound convincing.

Gray didn't believe anything coming out of Natsu's mouth. "Okay Natsu, I'm smarter than you are and I can tell you're hiding something and it's about Lucy. I'm not gonna push it. You will tell me when you're ready. All I want to know is how bad is it?"

Natsu silently thanked his longest friend. "Bad enough."

"Well whatever it is Natsu, she will be fine. You both will. The guild will be right there to help ya'll." Gray said confidently. Natsu hoped he was right.

"See ya Flame Brain." Said Gray.

"Bye Ice Princess."

Natsu walked back to his room and changed into his boxers and red shirt. Then, he climbed into bed with his wife.

He stared at her sadly before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

Natsu never really remembered his dreams; they were never important or worth remembering, but that night he dreamt something he would always remember. For the first time in his life, Natsu had a nightmare.

He didn't realize he was sleeping because the dream seemed exceptionally real. It was a dark and stormy day and he was surrounded by the guild. Everyone was crying and everyone wore black, but before Natsu could determine where he was, Gramps came out of the crowd and stood before the group.

That is when he realized they were in the Magnolia cemetery. He also realized Gramps stood in front of a casket.

Suddenly, Natsu was pulled from his thoughts of his surroundings as Makarov spoke, "Today is a sad day. Today I lay one of my children to rest. Today I watch as the rest of my family mourns her loss. To some people she may have just been the strongest celestial wizard currently in existence, but to some of us, she was our sister, our friend, our comforter, our lover, our protector."

Natsu didn't know who Gramps was talking about. Who died? Natsu never expected the answer he got.

"Lucy was a kind and gentle soul who would do anything for her friends and family. She fought the good fight. Rest in peace my child. Rest in peace Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel."

Then Natsu began to cry. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he woke up shaking and breathing rapidly in a cold sweat.

Once he calmed down he realized two things:

It's morning

He's alone.

Natsu heard some noise so he got up and walked into the kitchen where he found Lucy sitting at the table with Nash. It looks like they both just finished breakfast. Natsu walks over and picked his son out of his high chair and spun the giggling child around before giving him a kiss and holding him in his arms. Nash is content for a few seconds but then he starts squirming until Natsu put him down in the playpen with his toys. Natsu turned around to go back to the kitchen when he sees Lucy in front of him with a bowl of cereal. They sit on the couch and watch Nash. No one spoke because no one wanted to break the moment with bad news. After his breakfast, Natsu changed for the day and met Lucy at the door. "The guild, then the bank." She says.

Natsu nodded and they resume their silence as they drive to the guild. Normally they would walk, but lately they have begun to drive so Lucy wouldn't tire as quickly. Once Lucy parked the car, they finally spoke.

"You ready?" Natsu asks.

She nods and they walk inside hand-in-hand with Lucy holding Nash. She drags them over to Levy and Gajeel where Lucy hands her son to Levy before leading Natsu over to the bar. Everyone at the guild is discreetly watching Natsu as he stands by Lucy who is sitting beside Laxus. They are surprised that he isn't picking a fight. Gray sees this and knows something is wrong.

Lucy sat down beside Laxus with Natsu standing behind her with his arms around her. Laxus is about to talk, however, Lucy beats him to the chase. "Natsu, can you give us a few minutes?" She says weakly.

"You sure?" He asks her.

She nods and he kisses the top of her head as he walks over to Levy to get his son.

Laxus looks at her slightly worried. He decides to do something he hasn't done in a while. "You okay, L?"

She barely smiles at the use of her old nickname from when they were teens. "What did the doctor say?" He asks.

She looks down at the counter as she starts to talk. "She - um - said that I have… AML."

The last part she says in a whisper and if he wasn't a dragon slayer, he wouldn't have heard her. "What is AML?" He asked, worriedly.

Everyone in the guild is watching them, but they give the cousins their privacy by not eavesdropping. Lucy continues to stare at the floor, "Acute Myeloid Leukemia." She mumbles.

Laxus' eyes almost bulge out of his head, however he held in his response and stood up. He walked out of the guild, motioning for Lucy to follow him. They stop walking when they get onto the left side of the building. Laxus leans against the wall before pulling her into a tight hug. He holds her for a few seconds before speaking, "You can let it out, you don't have to act strong for me."

That's when she starts crying. The tears she didn't know she was holding in came rushing out. Laxus and Natsu were the only ones who could read her like that. After a few minutes, she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

Laxus wanted to cry, but he held back his emotions. He leant back against the side of the guild and says, "How bad is it?"

"I have a 20% chance of survival without treatment." Lucy says standing in front of Laxus with her hands in her jean pockets.

"When do you start treatment?" He questions.

"I don't know," she confesses staring at the ground.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Laxus demanded.

"I mean I don't know!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well didn't they make you an appointment?"

"Yes and I'm supposed to see another oncologist at Magnolia General Hospital Monday, but I don't think I'm going?" She stated.

"Why not?" Laxus screamed angrily. Was Lucy just going to give up? That wasn't like her.

"BECAUSE IT COSTS TOO MUCH AND I DON'T HAVE INSURANCE!" She screams before breaking down in tears and sitting down on the ground.

Laxus, who now felt horribly for letting his anger get the best of him, goes to sit beside Lucy. He holds her in a brotherly way as she cries. After a few minutes her sobs begin to lessen and he speaks, "I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to make you upset. If you and Natsu need help with money-"

"No Laxus, we are fine. We don't need help." She interrupts starting to get up.

Laxus sighs. "If I learned anything from my mistakes in life, I've learned to swallow my pride. It's okay to accept help and don't try to tell me you don't need it. If you didn't, you would be able to afford your treatments. How much are they anyway?"

"$50,000."

"I thought you told me about about 5 or 6 months ago, you had insurance?" Laxus asked.

"At that time I did. I dropped it about 4 months ago because Nash needed insurance." Lucy explained.

"Well, let me buy you insurance." Laxus says.

"No, we don't want handouts. Natsu and I are going to go to the bank today."

"Lucy, this isn't handout. This is family helping family. It's a gift. You are like a sister to me and I can't just sit back and watch you suffer. Let me help you. I'm S-Class so I can afford it."

Lucy is about to answer when someone else does. "Maybe he's right, Luce. Maybe we do need help."

"Natsu…"

"Come on Luce, think about it. We don't need anymore expenses." He says as he takes Lucy in his arms and Laxus watches them from the wall.

She sighs. "Okay Laxus, you can get me insurance, but that's it. No more help. We got it from there."

Laxus smiles as the couple stands up. "I'll set it up this afternoon."

Lucy takes Natsu's hand and starts to go inside, but halfway there they stop and she turns around. "Thanks Laxus."

"No problem Lucy."

Then she turns to Natsu, "I want to tell Team Natsu, then Master and finally, the guild."

He nodded. "Well, go on in and round up the team. I want to talk to Laxus for a second."

She looked at him suspiciously before kissing him and walking inside.

Laxus who was still leaning against the wall, looked at Natsu with raised eyebrows. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to thank you. I know I couldn't have gone to the bank, they would have laughed at me. They wouldn't loan me that much money not with my credit."

"You're welcome and if ya'll need anything, just let me know."

Natsu nodded and walked back inside. As soon as he was safely inside the building, Laxus let the waterworks flow. Small tears fell down his cheeks as he thought about Lucy. He only let down his wall for a few seconds before walking back inside.

The entire guild was slightly on edge as they heard Lucy yell, but no one knew what she said except for three people...

 **Tiny cliffhanger, but I'm sure you guys are ok with it. I love yall and thank you for sticking with me. I'm really going through a lot right now and writing helps ease my stress. Please review, like and favorite! I love to hear from you guys, so if you enjoyed this chapter let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys I wanna apologize for the wait a lot has happened since I last posted, but I'm still here. I hope u guys enjoy this new chapter and I'm sorry for the wait I will try to be quickee with chapter 10. Please remember to follow and review. I love hearing from ya'll.

 **Chapter 9**

As soon as Gajeel heard Lucy scream, he looked over at his shrimp to see her tense up and at that same moment, Salamander ran back over with his "kid", that Levy insists on babysitting all the time and runs outside. He didn't know what was going on, but he hoped Bunny Girl was okay. He didn't know why she was yelling about insurance, but he knew something was wrong. No matter what though he grabbed Shrimp and pulled her chair closer to his to comfort her.

Wendy watched Lucy walk in and go over to Erza. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew a few things.

Lucy was sick. Her magic let her know that a while ago, but now she was starting to think this was more serious than she had originally thought. Wendy knew Lucy was having money problems and couldn't afford something she needed. Also, Lucy was walking towards her.

Wendy, who was sitting with Romeo, watched as Lucy walked towards their table. "Hey, Wendy. Hi Romeo." She greeted them both.

"Hey Lucy," said Romeo.

"Hi, Lucy," Wendy said.

"Wendy, can you come with me for a second?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back Romeo."

She led Wendy to a table near the back of the guild. It was more reclusive than the other tables and gave them privacy. At the table sat Erza, Gray and Natsu. Lucy sat down beside Natsu and intertwined their fingers on the right side of the table. Erza sat beside Gray on the other side and they both looked slightly worried.

Just as Lucy sat down Gray spoke, "So, Lucy why did you call us all over here?"

Wendy took a seat beside Natsu as Lucy started talking, "I will get to that." She said and he nodded as she continued, "You all know I haven't been feeling well for a while… and I've seen a lot of doctors recently…"

Wendy was more nervous than the rest because of what she heard and listened intently as Lucy spoke.

"Well,... the doctors…," she said taking a deep breath, "have figured out what's wrong."

Wendy's eyes widened as she gave Lucy her full attention. Gray suddenly had a bad feeling about this and he could tell Erza had that same feeling. This wasn't going to be good news. He had a feeling this wasn't an infection.

"What is it?" asked Erza after they had sat in silence for at least two minutes.

Lucy looked at Natsu and he wrapped his arm around her protectively as she continued. "I have AML," she whispered.

Erza and Gray looked confused as they couldn't hear her, but Wendy's breath hitched as she saw the tears begin to fall from her friend's eyes. Having a medical background, Wendy already knew what AML was. She got up and moved to the other side of the bench to be by Lucy as Erza said, "Lucy, we couldn't hear you."

Wendy could only imagine how hard this was for Lucy and Natsu, so she answered first as she pulled Lucy into a hug and wrestled with her emotions. "She has Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

Lucy silently thanked her and squeezed Wendy closer. The group was completely silent in the busy guild hall. Lucy pulled away from Wendy's hug and saw that the young girl is crying too. Lucy wiped her eyes as Wendy spoke. "Lucy… I've known something was really wrong for a while, but I never said anything because I just thought it was my nerves interfering with my magic. I'm sorry I couldn't pinpoint your problem sooner and if there is anything you or Natsu need let me know. Maybe I can do something to help with your treatments."

Lucy smiled as she held onto Natsu's hand, "Thank you Wendy. I really appreciate it and I'll let you know if I need you."

Then Wendy discreetly whispered in Lucy's ear as she hugged her one more time, "I heard what you screamed. Can I help?"

"Laxus did already," Lucy whispered as quietly as possible.

Lucy pulled back and turned away from the bluenette to glance sadly at her other friends, who had been abnormally quiet. Gray who had been sitting at the table with wide eyes got up and walked over to Lucy. He pulled her into brotherly hug hoping to hide the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He held her close to him in a brotherly embrace, but pulled away just enough to speak, "Lucy, you are like a sister to me I don't want to lose you. If there is anything you or Natsu need just let me know and I'll be there. The whole team, hell the whole guild is going to rally behind you." Then he let her go and looked her straight in the eyes. "Lucy you are going to beat this and be fine."

Lucy who had started crying again pulled him in for another quick hug.

"Thanks, Gray," said Lucy after she pulled away.

He replied, "No problem Lucy," as he wiped his eyes with his shirt and walked over to Natsu before he got too emotional. She was so surprised he didn't call Natsu by a nickname, but she didn't have much time to think about it before she was pulled into an aggressive hug by the woman known as Titania.

Erza wasn't an emotional person and there were very few times she broke down, but this was one of those times. Erza didn't hug Lucy long and when she let her go she stared at her friend with small tears in her eyes.

"Lucy I'm sorry you have to go through this. If I could I would go through it for you, I think anyone would, but I will be there whenever need me. If it's to go to appointments with you because Natsu is on a job or help cleaning house or a babysitter or you just need a friend. Call me no matter what time it is, I'll be here for you," promised Erza as she wiped away the tears.

"Thanks, Erza."

Gray walked over to Natsu who was sitting back down at the table with his head in his hands, giving Lucy space with her friends.

"So I guess this is the infection you were talking about last night," said Gray.

Natsu doesn't respond and Gray continued speaking. "Natsu I know we fight a lot, but if you or Lucy need anything don't hesitate to call."

Natsu nodded in affirmation. "Also if you need someone to go on a mission to get extra money just call ok Flame Brain?"

Natsu picked his head up and said, "I will, thanks, Ice Princess."

Natsu got up and the two walked over to Lucy, Wendy and Erza who were gathered around a nearby wall. Natsu stood beside Lucy as she told them some other information they should know, "Laxus is going to help me with insurance. I don't know much else except I have an appointment on Monday. Now I'm going to talk to Gramps and see about telling everyone else."

Team Natsu nodded and watched Lucy as she walked away hand in hand with Natsu.

Then the three of them walked back to their normal table. Gray went to sit with Juvia, who started peppering him with questions about what Lucy wanted and he just ignored her and got up to go get a drink or find someone to start a fight with… maybe.

Erza walked over to Jellal who was holding a piece of strawberry cake, but when he put it down in front of her she pushed it away.

Wendy walked over to where Romeo was sitting with his dad and Wakaba and sat down laying her head on his shoulder. Romeo, who knew something must be wrong, silently comforted her by wrapping his arm around her.

With every step Lucy took towards Gramps office she got more and more nervous and by the time she and Natsu got to the door she was squeezing his hand so hard it was turning white. Natsu didn't mind though.

Natsu knocked on the door and Gramps quickly replied, "Come in."

Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled at her in assurance that it would all be ok. Lucy looked at the floor and squeezed his hand as he opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Makarov Dreyar was a father figure to a lot of kids and he loved them like they were his own, so when Lucy walked into his office with puffy eyes and holding her husband's hand in a death grip he knew something was wrong. Makarov looked up from his papers and noticed Natsu was staring at the floor with red eyes like he had been crying.

As the couple sat down he spoke with alarm, "What's wrong children?"

Lucy looked up at the man she regarded as a father, the man who raised her since she was 14 with tears in her eyes. "I'm sick Gramps."

Gramps sighed. He had seen this coming. He knew that after visiting so many doctors she would eventually have a diagnosis. What was important is how severe her illness was. "How sick?" Makarov asked.

This time Natsu answered, "Real sick Gramps. She has AML."

Gramps eyes widened in shock. He never expected this he thought it might be an immune illness or a rare type of flu. Not cancer. He had heard of AML and didn't know much about it except that it was a form of leukemia. His eyes began to water as he thought about the young couple in front of him. Natsu, who would do anything for the people he loved and he knew was hurting just as much as his wife. He thought about Lucy, who had been through so much in her short life and still had stood tall and took it in stride. He knew this was hard for them and his heart broke having to watch them go through this, but Lucy would have the whole guild behind her and Makarov would stay positive no matter how hard that was. He had to help her keep her spirits up. He had to show her even in the bleakest times there is always hope.

Makarov looked at Lucy and frowned as he wiped his eyes dry before he spoke, "Lucy, you are like a daughter to me and Natsu you are like my son. If you need anything let me or anyone else know. The whole guild is rooting for you and we know you will win this fight."

Lucy smiled at Gramps encouragement and she pulled the small old man into a hug. As she pulled away she looked at Makarov, "I've already told my team, Laxus, and Levy but everyone else should know too."

Gramps nodded and motioned for the couple to follow him out of the office and onto the balcony. "CHILDREN!" yelled Gramps.

Everyone looked up at the old man and the two people standing behind him.

"Lucy has an announcement and she deserves your full attention."

Lucy silently thanked the old man as she and Natsu approach the balcony. Lucy looked down at her family. Mira was behind the bar while Laxus sat on a stool and Cana was on the edge of the bar halfway through her third keg and it was only 9. Erza sat at a table and nibbled on strawberry cake while Jellal stared at her in worry. Wendy was at a table with Romeo looking very cozy and Wakaba and Macao sat on the other side of the table drinking and smoking. Elfman was arguing with Evergreen; Bixlow and Lisanna were at a table talking; Freed wasn't there because he was on a solo mission. Alzack and Bisca sat at a table with Alzack holding Asuka. Gajeel and Levy were in the back with Nash. Gajeel had his arm wrapped around a worried Levy who was holding her godson in her lap. Gray was at a table with Juvia. He had a drink in his hand and Juvia was trying to bother him slightly.

Lucy looked at Natsu who smiled at her and turned back to the people staring back at her in the eerie silence. She closed her eyes and spoke, "As you a-all know I-i have b-been seeing th-the d-d-doc-doctor a-a lot l-l-late-lately." Natsu squeezes his wife's hand hoping it will ease her nervous stuttering. "W-well th-they f-fin-finally know w-what's w-w-wrong." Tears start to pour down her face and Lucy opened her eyes to turn and tell Natsu she can't do this, but stopped when she saw her son smiling in Levy's lap. This gives her encouragement to continue, "I-i h-have a-ac-ute my-mye-loid l-leu-k-ke-mia."

Then all hell broke loose. Cana dropped her barrel, Mira spelt food and started crying, Wakaba put out his cigarette, Juvia left Gray alone, Erza pushed her cake into the floor, Elfman and Evergreen stopped arguing, and Levy started to tear up, but all the chaos was interrupted by a scream from Nash.

Lucy then let go of Natsu's hand and headed toward her son. As soon as she took Nash into her arms he stopped crying. Lucy started to walk away when Gajeel stopped her, "Bunny girl, I knew Shrimp was upset about something, but I didn't think it was anything like this if you or Salamander need anything let us know."

Lucy was taken aback by what Gajeel said, but she thanked him anyway and went to sit down at a table with Natsu. The whole guild came up to her. Juvia came over and said she would help in anyway she could. Romeo came over with Macao, "We're here for you Lucy and I know you got this," said Romeo confidently.

Mira came over and sat down beside her, "It... will be okay Lucy. Everything will turn out fine."

Jellal came over with Erza and promised to help in anyway needed.

Cana was the last one to go over to Lucy, she sat down beside her and stared at the floor for a few seconds before speaking, "Lucy, I may be a drunk, but if I can do anything to help you let me know. You're one of my closest friends, I mean you were the first one I told about Gildarts."

Cana had tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged Lucy and walked back to the bar.

Lucy who had Nash sitting right beside her in his car seat. She looked around the guild and found Natsu standing by the bar with tons of people around him too. In the midst of despair Lucy could finally see the ray of hope in dark times, at least she had her guild family to support her.

 _Alright guys here is Chapter 10 I hope you like it. Also Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!!! Please remember to favorite, follow and comment! I love to hear from you guys and I always reply to comments!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Monday morning came before Lucy was ready. Laxus had gotten her insurance Friday afternoon after she spoke to the guild and Mira came by at 8am to get Nash. Now she was in the car with Gray and Natsu on the way to the hospital. She and Natsu were in the back just thinking while holding hands. Lucy would have driven them, but on Sunday night Natsu informed her that she shouldn't drive in case they do more tests. She agreed and thought about who to ask. Laxus was going on a mission. Levy was sick… She had called her the day before and told her. Lucy knew she would feel better eventually, but she was still excited for her best friend. Then she remembered that Gray might be free. Lucy was really tired so Natsu offered to call him while she slept.

 **FLASHBACK** _Natsu left the bedroom quietly. The phone rang five times before someone answered. "Hey, Ice Prick," greeted Natsu._ _"What do you want Flame Brain? I was kind of busy," snapped an annoyed Gray._ _Gray's tone annoyed Natsu, could he not understand that Natsu might need his help._ _"I wanted to ask if you could give Luce and me a ride to the hospital tomorrow, but I'll just leave you alone since your busy," replied an annoyed Natsu who starts to hang up._ _Gray sighed and quickly replied, "Hold on Natsu. I'm sorry it's just me and Juvia were… you know what… so I'm sorry, what time do you guys have to be there?"_ _"9."_ _"Ok I'll be at your house around 8:45 to pick y'all up."_ _"Thanks Stripper."_ _The next thing Natsu heard is a dial tone._ _Natsu went back to bed and cuddled with his wife hoping the next day wouldn't be as horrible as he imagined it would be._ **FLASHBACK END**

Suddenly the car stopped in front of the Cancer Research Facility, which was in front of the hospital, and as Gray put the car in park he spoke, "Just call me when you get ready to leave and I'll come pick you up. Good luck."

"Thanks Gray," said Lucy as she exited the car.

She watched as he pulled away from the building and then entered the hospital with her husband.

The door opened into a main office with a waiting room. The building was small with only two floors. Natsu went to sit down in the small waiting room while Lucy approached the counter.

At the reception desk sat a tall brown haired man in a blue shirt. "Can I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes, my name is Lucy Dragneel and I'm here to see Dr. Landers."

The man looked down at his computer and after hitting a few buttons he pulled a clipboard out from under his desk. "Fill this out and bring it back."

Lucy nodded and went to join Natsu. The forms were very similar to the forms at Dr. Resnik's office just shorter. After filling out the forms she took the forms back to the desk, "Here you go."

The man then took the forms and said, "They will call you shortly."

Lucy sat back down beside Natsu and clung to his hand. Neither of them spoke they were too nervous.

Lucy's mind started to drift. She thought about Saturday night.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _It was about 7 pm and Lucy had just gotten Nash to sleep for the night and Natsu was in the shower. Lucy was curled up on the couch reading a book until Natsu got out and then she would probably take a shower and go to sleep. Lucy couldn't stay up late anymore she got tired too easily. Lucy was in the middle of turning a page when she felt someone watching her, so she put down her book turned around, but when she realized who it was her eyes widened in surprise._ _"Loke? What are you doing here!" She exclaimed trying not to scream._ _The celestial spirit smiled briefly at his master before frowning, "Lucy?" It came out more as a question than a statement._ _"What's wrong Loke?" Asked the celestial mage as she stood up and faced her spirit. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. She could hear the sadness in his voice and notice he wasn't flirting._ _"A rumor is going around the Celestial Spirit World. I know something has been wrong for quite some time, but I came to check on you and find out the truth." He said._ _Lucy sighed and sat down on the couch, motioning for Loke to join her. "I've been dreading this, but I knew it was coming. Loke, I have Acute Myeloid Leukemia."_ _Loke drew in a breath and stared at his master before engulfing her in a bone crushing hug._ _At that moment Lucy heard a sound, she didn't know what it was. The sound was hard to describe. So Lucy pushed Loke back a little and looked over his shoulder to see all her spirits gold keys and silver keys including Aquarius, standing in front of them. With difficulty, Lucy pushed Loke away and stood up to start greeting her spirits._ _"What are y'all doing here!" she hissed._ _"Princess when we heard your confession we asked the Celestial Spirit King to grant us all a visit." explained Virgo._ _Lucy smiled as Loke stood up and joined her other spirits._ _"We have 30 minutes Mrs. Lucy," stated Sagittarius._ _Lucy nodded and stared at her spirits for minute before Capricorn spoke, "I have a suggestion since there are so many of us we should each take a turn sitting and having a private conversation with Mrs. Lucy."_ _All the spirits nodded and Plue sat beside Lucy on the couch as the spirits tried to decide who would go first, but before anyone could speak Natsu came into the room._ _"Lucy I'm out of the show- What is going on in here? Did you summon all your spirits? You're going to hurt yourself," said Natsu, panicking as he ran to his wife kneeling beside her on the couch, but Loke came to her defense._ _"She didn't summon us Natsu we came on our own power and the Celestial Spirit King's."_ _Natsu sighed in relief and hugged his wife. "Well I'll be in bed Luce just come whenever you get tired."_ _She nodded and kissed him before he got up and walked away leaving her alone with her spirits._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Lucy was drawn from her thoughts by a short brown-haired nurse who appeared at a door on the left of the desk.

"Lucy Dragneel."

Lucy and Natsu stood up together and nervously approached the door scared of what lied ahead.

Happy New Year everyone I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please favorite and comment.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I wanna warn you guys this chapter has a lot of specific cancer treatment information that may seem boring, but please bear with me. I love you guys and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review! I love hearing from yall!**

 **Chapter 12**

Natsu and Lucy got up and followed a brown-haired nurse into an examination room where she weighed Lucy and checked her vitals. Then the woman left saying, "I will be back in a few minutes to draw some blood."

Lucy nodded and watched as the nurse shut the door. She sat on the examination bed while Natsu settled himself in a chair at the foot of it. As soon as the nurse left Natsu stood up and looked at Lucy, "Hey Luce, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

She nodded as he kissed her cheek and left the room. The room got quiet very quickly and in the silence she broke down. She buried her face into her hands and started to cry as quietly as possible because she didn't want to disturb the other patients or nurses. All the emotions Lucy had been holding back since she had woken up that morning came rushing out, she was so nervous. She knew she had Leukemia. She knew she would be getting chemo, but the doctor she was seeing today would tell her exactly how severe her treatment would be and how much she would have to endure. She tried to be strong for her family and friends, but in alone in this room she let go. She broke down in tears and sobbed for what seemed forever. She didn't even notice the door opening and Natsu coming in and wrapping her in his arms. He held her while she cried and promised her it would be okay. Five minutes later Lucy had calmed down. Natsu didn't ask questions because he understood she was under extreme stress, so he held her until the nurse came back. The nurse didn't say anything, just took her blood and left, but Natsu still stayed beside her and held her hand while the nurse drew blood.

After the nurse left Natsu finally spoke, "Luce it's going to be okay."

Lucy slightly raised her voice and lifted her eyebrow surprised how he could be so confident in the idea that everything would be ok. "How do you know that Natsu? Nothing is okay right now."

"Because I know Luce it will be, it always is, but it doesn't always seem that way. And you holding all your emotions in doesn't help! You don't have to be strong for me. I know this is a lot and you can break down. Just let me be your rock. It's my job." He said.

Lucy nodded and kissed Natsu. "I love you."

"I love you too Lucy."

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand just as the door opened and tall man who looked like he was in his early fifties. His hair was starting to turn from a light brown to a light gray color and he wore a white lab coat.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Lucy Dragneel," he said as he walked over and shook Lucy's hand that wasn't being held by Natsu. The doctor then looked at Natsu, "And you must be Mr. Dragneel?"

"Yes sir, I'm Natsu." The doctor shook Natsu's hand then began to introduce himself.

"Well, I'm Dr. Michael Landers and I will be over your cancer treatments under the direction of Dr. Resnik," said Dr. Landers. "Now after examining all your tests you are healthy enough to be treated through chemotherapy. While I'm sure you have heard of chemo, but do you medically know what chemotherapy is?" Asked Dr. Landers.

Lucy shook her head. Dr. Landers then said, "Chemotherapy is the treatment of disease by the use of chemical substances, especially the treatment of cancer by cytotoxic and other drugs," explained Dr. Landers.

He looked at the couple to be sure they understood and they both doctor continued speaking. "Now for AML chemotherapy treatment is divided into two phases. The first phase is called _induction_. This first part of treatment is aimed at getting rid of as many leukemia cells as possible. In younger patients, such as yourself, induction often involves treatment with two chemo drugs, one called cytarabine and an anthracycline drug such as daunorubicin or idarubicin. Sometimes a third drug, cladribine, is given as well. Now for the course of chemo we will be using what is called seven-plus-three. This means you will receive cytarabine for seven days then be given daunorubicin for three days. The chemo will be given in the hospital and will be given through a vein in your arm, we will use a needle to insert a catheter so it will be easier to give you the medicine and keep from repeatedly sticking you with a needle. For one week you will receive three to four hour treatments daily."

The doctor took a break to make sure the couple understood. Natsu looked slightly confused, but nodded in affirmation with his wife.

Dr. Landers took a deep breath and spoke again. "Now I'm going to tell you about how the chemo drugs you will be given work and some their side effects. Cytarabine is an antimetabolite. _Antimetabolites_ interfere with DNA and RNA growth by substituting for the normal building blocks of RNA and DNA. These agents damage cells during the phase when the cell's chromosomes are being copied. Now daunorubicin is a type of antibiotic called an anthracycline. Now these drugs are not like the antibiotics used to treat infections. They work by changing the DNA inside cancer cells to keep them from growing and multiplying. Anthracyclines are antitumor antibiotics that interfere with enzymes involved in copying DNA during the cell cycle. Induction destroys most of the normal bone marrow cells as well as the leukemia cells. Most patients develop dangerously low blood counts at this time, and may be very ill. Most patients need antibiotics and blood product transfusions. Drugs to raise white blood cell counts may also be used. Blood counts tend to stay low for a few weeks. So for one to two weeks after treatment you will stay in the hospital, so you can be monitored. About one or two weeks after chemo is done, myself or Dr. Resnik will check a bone marrow biopsy. It should show few bone marrow cells and only a small portion of blasts. If the biopsy shows that there are still leukemia cells in the bone marrow, more chemo may be given. Sometimes a stem cell transplant is recommended at this point. If it isn't clear on the bone marrow biopsy whether the leukemia is still there, another bone marrow biopsy may be done again in about a week. Over the next few weeks, normal bone marrow cells will return and start making new blood cells. Myself or Dr. Resnik may check other bone marrow biopsies during this time. When the blood cell counts recover, myself or Dr. Resnik will again check cells in a bone marrow sample to see if the leukemia is in remission. For that to happen blasts makeup no more than five percent of the bone marrow. Remission induction usually does not destroy all the leukemia cells, and a small number often remain. Without the second phase, the leukemia is likely to return within several months. Induction is considered successful if remission is achieved. Further treatment is then given to try to destroy any remaining leukemia cells and help prevent a relapse. This is the second phase which is called _consolidation_. Consolidation chemo differs from induction therapy in that usually only cytarabine is used. The drug is given at very high doses, typically over five days. This is repeated about every four weeks, usually for a total of three or four cycles. Now after induction if there are still leukemia cells you may be given a stem cell transplant, but I'm not going to explain that unless you need it. A third phase called _maintenance_ involves giving a low dose of chemo for months or years after consolidation is finished. This is often used for the M3 subtype of AML (also known as _acute promyelocytic leukemia_ , or APL), but it is rarely used for other types of AML. Which means you won't have a third phase, but I wanted to let you know that there was a third phase. Now there is an eighty percent chance that after induction you will go into remission, receive consolidation and be fine. Now do you have any questions?"

Lucy sat there for a moment just taking in all the things the doctor had said it was a lot to take in. "Will I have any other side effects from the chemo?" She asked.

"Well most likely you will, but not everyone gets side effects. The most common side effects are: hair loss, mouth sores, loss of appetite, nausea and vomiting, and diarrhea or constipation. Chemo drugs also affect the normal cells in bone marrow, which can cause lowering of blood cell counts in AML patients. This can lead to: increased risk of infections (from having too few normal white blood cells), easy bruising or bleeding (from having too few blood platelets), and fatigue (from having too few red blood cells). I will also advise you to stay away from anyone who is sick and to avoid large crowds once you start chemo, because you will be at increased risk of catching an illness due to the fact that chemo will weaken your immune system and if you got sick it would be much worse on you," answered the doctor. "Do you have any other questions?" asked Dr. Landers.

"Yes, one more, I have a seven month old son, will he be able to visit me here in the hospital?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I don't usually recommend that people bring small children for visits, but because he's your son I'm not going to agree or disagree. I will say this, children get sick often and are very germy, so if he does come, I recommend that whoever brings him, cleans any visible areas of his skin with antibacterial wipes. Like just wipe his face, arms, legs, hands, and feet. And make sure he is healthy," said the doctor. "Now are there anymore questions?"

They both shook their heads and he turned around and picked up a folder full of papers and handed it to her, "This is a printout of everything I've told you today. Now you will start treatment on Wednesday. I recommend you eat a light meal before coming on Wednesday. You will need to be here at 8 am. Also, due to the severity of your AML, as I said earlier you will be hospitalized for the whole chemo process. You might be able to go home after treatment if you don't need any antibiotics or blood transfusions after chemo, but that is very unlikely. So I suggest you pack a bag of clothes for at least a week and a half stay. Alright, I will see you on Wednesday, Mrs. Dragneel." Then Dr. Landers exited the room.

Lucy clung to Natsu and hoped this wouldn't be as bad as the doctor made it seem to be.

 **I wanna give credit to the American Cancer Society which is where I got most of the cancer treatment information from.**


End file.
